Gospel Girl: EdLeighton Fic
by GGirl-CB4BW
Summary: Short and Quirky Ed/Leighton two-shot, This fic depicts the post-sex-tape-news-break conversation between Ed and Leight...what will their conversation lead to? Hmmmm I wonder! Two possible endings. DO NOT READ ch.2 IF YOU DONT LIKE SMUT! Ch.3 smut free!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Ok This is an Ed/Leighton Fic. It happens after the Leighton Sex Tape scandal hits the news...**

**Background: Just for this fic, let's imagine that Ed and Leighton share that undeniable off set chemistry which they tease each other about in the privacy of their own relationship but have not ever acted on the sexual tension. So they are both dating other people, Sebastian and Jessica.**

**They have maybe kissed whilst drunk during season 1 but have not ever explicitly talked about whether they have feeling for each other. Let's pretend that maybe they can see something happening between them in the future after Gossip Girl, but any feelings they have are unspoken before this fic...**

**One-shot or Two-shot?: Ok on with the fic....this is a little on shot of Ed's reaction to the sex tape...don't know whether to carry it on to a two-shot so that depends on the reaction i receive to the fic and if it's worth continuing....but I'd like to hope readers can just imagine their own version of what happens next...**

**

* * *

**

She was sulking. She'd been sulking for almost three days now. Ever since she last spoke to her boyfriend. She ignored everyone else's texts and calls, waiting for her boyfriends call. She was sick of this, sick of the waiting, she couldn't take it anymore, she had to speak to someone, anyone. She reached for her phone from her bedside table and snuggled up in her covers whilst she browsed through the unread messages.

Most of them from friends asking if the headlines were true. If there really was a sex tape out there with her as the star of the show.

She couldn't face answering any of them until she reached his...it was from yesterday, probably when he found out, she could imagine him texting her straight away.

**_Hey wots wid d sex tape? U ok?_**

**_-E_**

She decided that she did desperately want to talk, especially with him. They had undeniable sexual tension and they shared a deep bond that no one knew the true reality of. She could go to him for anything and he was always there for her, besides they both had 'a thing' for each other. So she replied to text.

_I'm fine..._

_-L_

It was only seconds later that he replied in his usual teasing way. She should have expected no less than for to take the piss, just to wind her up.

**_Shit babe..._****_ur_****_ fukt...anything i can do 2help? _**

**_Otha den accept a 'footjob'? Burrrrn! _**

**_-E_**

How dare he make a joke out of it she thought! Ok, so he had a cruel sense of humour and she kind of craved it right now, but he could at least show some sensitivity.

_fucker!_

_-L_

**_Apparently _****_ur_****_ d fucker...caught on camera! I need 2 wach it u got a copy?_**

**_-E_**

_go 2 hell! Hate u!_

_-L_

**_hahaha _****_ur_****_ so easy...more ways den 1...luv winding u up!_**

**_-E_**

_Gna fukn kill u!_

_-L_

**_That's if _****_ur_****_ not too busy getting taped having sex..._**

**_-E_**

_Shut up. Leave me alone._

_-L_

**_You know i cant do dat_**

**_-E_**

_Stop taking d piss._

_-L_

She contemplated turning her phone off, it had been a couple of minutes since their successive texts and she wasn't sure she could handle a sparring match with him even though she knew it was just his way of cheering her up.

But then her phone began to ring. She see's Ed's name light up on the screen, for a moment she thinks she should make him suffer and not answer but who is she kidding. She needed to hear his voice.

"What the fuck do you want?" she asks, feigning annoyance.

"You really have to ask?" he drawls in that sultry accented voice.

"..." she plays with the hem of her dress absentmindedly.

"I'd definitely like a footjob to begin with" he chuckled and she huffed back in anger.

"Seriously you're not helping!" she almost yelled.

"But this is fucking perfect, you have a sex tape and it's gone public, now everyone knows what a eh-hum you really are" he laughed at her and could imagine her getting really pissed, he loved her when she was angry.

"You're a bastard!" she choked out almost sadly, this didn't go unnoticed by Ed and he tried to lighten the mood once more.

"Were you seriously under 18 at the time? Because you still look pretty hot. Your ass in particular." he teased.

"I was not 18 or under! The guy was my boyfriend!" she tried to reason. Was he seriously insulting her or was this just another one of his teasing ways of winding her up like no one else could.

"Lucky bastard." he whispered, of course he wanted her to hear that comment though.

"Yeah, had the luck that you've never had," she teased back, "...never will have" ouch, she knew that would have got him hard. They had been pining for each other for years now and had gotten so close to doing the deed but never actually did.

"Did he fuck you hard?" he scoffed, even though he had never slept with Leighton he knew no one would be able to satisfy her the way he could.

"Yeah, I thought you watched the tape?" she challenged.

"it's not quite available for viewing yet, but i've seen the stills."

"Really? I bet they were helpful while the girlfriends been away, bet you jerk off multiple times every night, over just the stills." she knew she would have tipped him over the edge with that, because she was sure she had hit the nail on the head.

"I've had the best self-induced orgasms of my life over the stills." he chipped in, he wasn't going to let her win this duel, he wasn't going to hide what effect the nude shots of her had done to him.

He heard her giggle and he knew she was expecting a retort rather than him confirming her suspicions.

"I bet you're well and truly spunked out by now."

"I'll never be drained out for you. I'm always ready." he replied.

She breathed out heavily at the insinuation, she knew he wanted her and she wanted him just as bad, but they had never actually ever gotten that far. She knew she would have to change the subject and when she searched her mind for something she remembered the reaction from the press on this latest headline. It would ruin her for sure.

"My rep is totally fucked." she sighed.

"Your fine, just a set back." he responded, wary at the sudden subject change.

"Everyone's going to think i'm a slut." she said sadly.

"Much better when I was the only one who knew you were." he teased again.

"Fuck off, i'm being serious now. Please."

"Your not fucked. So you had sex with your boyfriend, no big deal." he tried to reassure her.

"Yeah but there's video footage which will probably be all over the net soon!" she exclaimed.

"It'll all blow over, no pun intended." he laughed a little.

"Fuck off, there was no blowing involved actually!" she defended.

"Was it an age thing? Lack of experience? I'm sure you'd be willing to do the whole oral thing now though?" he asked, slightly hopefully.

"Get your fantasy cock out of my fantasy mouth and shut up. Your not helping!"

"Fuck Leight," he sighed heavily, "thanks for the visual." he breathed huskily and Leighton blushed at his forwardness. There was another long pause and Leighton wouldn't have been surprised if he was jerking off as she sat there silently. Then she remembered her boyfriend and how he suddenly stopped calling her or texting her since two days ago when the sex tape scandal hit the headlines. She had called him and he had brushed her off and said he was busy with his agent.

"He hasn't called. We haven't spoken for days. It's not like him."

"Does he know about it?" correctly guessing who she was talking about.

"of course he fucking knows, if he didn't see for himself someone would have definitely told him. He's avoiding me. I called him straight away, he brushed me off." she said sadly

"Fucker. Fuck him. Wait actually, don't fuck him." he laughed at the double meaning of his comment. He heard her laugh back a little and rested his head back on the sofa he'd been sitting on.

"He hates me." she sighed. She couldn't believe Sebastian was avoiding her, maybe he was embarrassed or something or maybe he just didn't know what to say to her, maybe he was angry and hated her for it.

"He's a dick, you aint done anything wrong babe. You know that. I know that. He can go fuck himself if he's gonna get angry over this." he argued. He couldn't understand why anyone would blame her for this. She was innocent. So she got taped having sex. It was with her boyfriend of the time, there was nothing wrong with it, she had done nothing wrong as far as he was concerned.

"Leight, your the one that's been wronged here, that bastard trying to make money out of something personal to you. It aint your fault." he tried to convince her.

"I didn't even know he had a copy. It was my camera." she confessed. That was the only reason she had allowed the tape to be made. It was just a bit of fun after the Paris Hilton sex tape had headlined. Her and her then boyfriend decided to have a bit of fun and make a tape of their own. She had reluctantly agreed under the condition that they use her camera and she would keep the only copy. The traitor must have somehow stolen a copy from her computer when she wasn't aware.

"You know people will forget about it eventually, your amazingness completely outweighs this tiny set back." he tried to reason. Jokes aside, she probably felt like shit right now. He knew his teasing didn't hurt her feelings but others would definitely hurt her if they dared to make a sly comment about it.

"What if it ruins my career?" she whispered, afraid that it had marred her reputation.

"We're on Gossip Girl not Gospel Girl. Scandal is our forte, it'll up you're popularity rather than the opposite." he assured her. She agreed, she was lucky that the show that made her was filled with sex scandals.

"What about Seb. He's pissed at me, I know it."

"If he says anything hurtful to you i'll kick his fucking teeth in. I'd like to see him fucking try to blame this shit on you." he snarled through the phone.

"I dont know if I should call him."

"Let him come to you, he should be comforting you not avoiding you. You'd tell me if he insults you?" he asked protectively.

"I dont know." she said sighing sadly. She was grateful for the comfort she was receiving from Ed but it still hurt that her boyfriend wasn't around.

"I've got your back if anyone says anything." she nodded in approval even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"I know" she added quickly hoping that he knew she understood. He would always be there for her.

"Although if I could choose any part of your body to have, it wouldn't be your back." he drawled seductively and she giggled at his innuendo.

"Oh yeah?" she smiled.

"it's quite a tough choice...your legs, your ass, your vagina...your foot!" they both laughed at the reference to the footjob, he was never going to let that one go.

"...your lips," he groaned loudly causing her to blush, "...because being able to kiss your beautiful lips for the rest of eternity would be like heaven." he paused hoping for her to respond but he was met by silence.

She became slightly embarrassed at how honest he was being, she knew he was into her but they had never officially and explicitly talked about it before.

"Your eyes...because I love what I see in them."

She let out a breath she was holding wondering if she should interrupt but she couldn't open her mouth.

"But honestly, I dont think I could settle on just one part, i'd have to have all of you. Having all of you just once would be better than having just one part for eternity because that would just haunt me and be a constant reminder that I never had you, all of you." he confessed, suddenly realising the implication of his sudden outpour.

"Ed..." she breathed clutching at her throat where a sudden lump had formed. She felt the fluttering low in her stomach and the tears threatening to pour from her eyes. Suddenly all she could see was him. All she could smell was him.

"you're alone?" he whispered all of a sudden.

"Yeah," she answered immediately and then paused catching on to where this conversation was leading to, "...are you?" she finished.

"yeah" he responded and she heard him breathe out in relief.

Then there was deafening silence...

They could hear each other breathing in the silence not knowing what to say any more. It was quite comforting she finally admitted to herself, just hearing him listening to her breathe, knowing that he was there, listening.

"I'm coming over." and then he hung up. Maybe because he didn't want her to ask why, or more importantly tell him not to.

* * *

**A.N……to Continue or not to continue? I hope the fic was good enough? I kind of really rushed this which is why it is so short! **

**Please Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.(Please Read This A.N)**

**THIS IS RATED M SO PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE READING EXPLICIT MATERIAL! THERE IS AN ALTERNATE ENDING FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO PREFER READING NON-EXPLICIT MATERIAL SO JUST SKIP THIS AND GO STRAIGHT TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Ok first of all OMG! The night I posted the first part I got sick and was really ill throughout the weekend so didn't get a chance on my computer until yesterday....and I was seriously in shock at all the reviews and story alerts, I wasn't expecting so much, I just wrote it as a bit of fun! **

**But seriously thank you to everyone who reviewed I would love to mention you all by name but that would take ages...**

**I would however like to reply to one of those negative reviews which said that the fic is an insult to leighton because she was unaffected by the sex tape thing and would never go to Ed for support because she is stronger than that...and they called Ed fat! **

**Oh my days...that was totally uncalled for. First of all this is FICTION i can write what I want and if people cant appreciate the freedom of writing fiction then they shouldn't really bother reading. If you read the A.N note in the first part I clearly state that the fiction is "pretend" and I'd like to say now that it is written from a Ed/Leighton shippers perspective so obviously in my fiction Leighton would definitely go to Ed for support and they will end up getting close because that's the whole point of the fic.**

**SO if you have a problem with that and reference to the sex tape PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS PART OF THE FICTION because it is rated a capital M!**

**Also, how can you make assumptions on real facts such as "Leighton was unaffected by the sex tape scandal" or "she would never sulk" when you dont know her personally!!!!??? At least everything I write is based on fiction and I have not even once made assumptions on the real life peopLe when I dont even know them...how the hell can any of the fans know what she went through? For all we know she could have sulked behind closed doors and put on a brave face to the public, she may have gone to Ed for support...WE DONT KNOW! **

**So just to reiterate, I KNOW that Leighton said the tape was fake and I know that Leighton and Ed are dating Seb and Jess...BUT this is my fic and as a Ed/Leighton shipper I have paired them together so if you dont like it just dont read it....if you do like it then please read it!!!**

**I would also like to thank the reviewers who stuck up for me! Thank you!**

**I hope this second part lives up to your expectations!**

**

* * *

  
**

She was frozen. Phone still in hand, almost shaking. Her heart began beating erratically, her fingers trembling, butterflies in her stomach, even her mouth watered. Then she realised that he would be here and minute, in her house.  
Damn!  
She leaped out of bed in record time, racing to her closet and and fumbling with her outfits.

"Too boring, too yellow, too old, too much...he's seen this before...." she murmured to herself whilst flinging various outfits back and forth. "Jesus why is this so hard!" her eyes landed on the negligee compartment and her eyes widened. He was always hell bent on teasing her, maybe it was time for some payback.  
She rummaged through her best negligee, finally settling on a black and red number which revealed enough of her legs and cleavage to drive him insane. She wore her black silk robe over it leaving the belt undone and then stood in front of the full length mirror to admire herself.

"Oh gosh, I look desperate." she whispered and then quickly ran back to her closet ripping her robe off and trying to find something a bit more subtle. She finally settled on a little red skirt and a sleeveless rose pink frilly blouse, checking herself once again in the mirror and feeling more comfortable with her current attire.  
She sat back on her bed checking her watch and then her phone and then her watch again. Realising that she was becoming way too nervous she decided she needed to calm down and take a few breaths, it was just Ed, she'd seen him a million times why was she getting so excited.

He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had just basically admitted that he wanted her and now he invited himself to her bloody house to do God knows what and she hadn't called or text him back to stop him. She knew he was coming and that in it self caused a slight strain between his legs.  
He leapt of the sofa and began pacing around wondering what predicament he had just put them in. He could call her back and say he was just joking and they could go back to normal. He stopped in his tracks thinking about what that would mean. 10 minutes later he had a hoody over his head and he was inside the taxi he had called.

Leighton decided on waiting in her lounge that way she could answer the door faster when he arrived. She passed a mirror on her way through the landing and noticed that her hair looked to perfect, like she had actually put effort into getting ready. She knew just how he liked her so she popped into her bathroom and removed her make up before letting down her hair and letting it cascade down naturally, he preferred her natural look over any other, just as she preferred his rough and rugged look.  
She smiled to herself, blushing slightly at the thought of his mussled hair and unshaven jaw, his half opened shirt revealing the soft curls of hair on his chest. She jumped at the sound of a loud rap on the door and then her door bell went off and she began to tremble again. She raced towards the door and then just stopped before answering giving her a moment to compose herself.

He waited patiently outside her door after knocking and ringing the bell, rubbing his hands together to help him focus. What would she look like, what would she be wearing, what the hell am I wearing, fuck I look like a hobo he wondered to himself, his mind fumbling with thoughts that had not occurred to him before he had decided to make the journey.  
He heard a noise behind the door and held his breath as the door opened slowly and revealed the woman he had been fantasising about all evening. She looked perfect as always in her classy clothes complimented by her beautiful soft curls that just begged to be touched. She smiled at him sweetly and he felt as though he was at heaven's door. He was gob smacked and couldn't even bite out a hello, she turned and walked away leaving the door open for him.

He shook his head at how pathetic he was acted, like a deer caught in the headlights or a sick puppy in love, it was definitely pathetic.  
He followed her in quickly and decided to change his approach, she much preferred him with his cocky and confident attitude.

"Hey" he finally said as they reached her lounge and she turned back to him smiled widely again. She looked incredibly hot, and all he could think was how desperate he was to rip her clothes off and devour her.  
"Hi," she answered quietly making sure that she put on a confident face and didn't show how excited and giddy she felt on the inside. Even though he looked so scruffy she couldn't help but think he was sexy and she couldn't wait to see him naked and have him maul her like an animal.  
"You look..." he looked her up and down raising an eyebrow, "amazing by the way," he finished earning a blush from her and she giggled a little before sitting down on her sofa and motioning for him to join her. He felt fluttering in his belly and even the idea of sitting next her gave him goosebumps, he suddenly felt so self-conscious and that wasn't like him at all.  
"you look a mess Ed." she said as he sat down beside her and she reached for his hood pulling it away from his head and ruffling his hair with her hand. He closed his eyes at the the sensation of having her touch him so innocently. "In disguise are you?" she added, removing her hand after noticing the effect she had on him.  
"Well, I didn't want to get seen coming to your house," he drawled whilst removing his hoody jacket and leaning back on the sofa, spreading his legs in front of him and resting his head on the head rest.  
Leighton edged close to him until they were almost touching and then followed suit by mimicking his posture, she turned her head to face him and he did the same, their faces a mere inch apart.  
"You came." she whispered and she watched as his eyes flickered closed at the effect her breath had on his lips. She unconsciously placed a hand high on his thigh, but not high enough and he instinctively jerked upwards so slightly anyone else probably wouldn't have noticed the movement, but she did.

"Leight," his breath hitched at feeling her hand on his thigh and he knew he wouldn't be able to wait any longer, having her this close and all to himself was just too much to handle. He covered her hand with his before looking deep into her eyes, there was something stopping them, he couldn't put it into words but he knew that they both felt it, like it was something so powerful that even though they were so evidently crazy about each other and so desperate to feel each other there was just something stopping them from making it a reality. He thought back to how easy it was in front of the cameras to kiss her, to touch her when they could just pretend that it was Chuck and Blair.  
"Ed..." she returned with an equal dose of arousal.  
Her body moved closer to him as if magnetised by him and she could tell that he was hesitating, that was until he whispered to her hotly, "Lights....camera....action." and then his lips crashed in to hers not giving her a second to realise what had just happened and then all she knew was that he was on top of her on her sofa, in her house, his tongue in her mouth, his hands in her hair and cupping her ass. She could have came there and then and he would have gladly joined her in a hurried and wasted orgasm because they were just so relieved to have got this far and of course they knew they had the whole night to make up for it.  
"Fuck Leight..." he moaned onto her lips trying his best not to break contact with her. His lips were urgent and his tongue rough and passionate, his hands were all over her body feeling every inch of her body and making her tremble at his touch. She couldn't believe this was actually happening, finally.  
"Ed....Christ...don't stop." she moaned back whilst ripping at his shirt trying to feel more of his skin. He kissed her hard on the lips ripping off the blouse she had so carefully selected for their illegitimate rendezvous and continued kissing down her jaw and her neck as she cried out in ecstasy. She tried to counter the intense arousal by digging her nail in to his back and she heard him hiss and groan at the sensation whilst trying to focus on devouring her with kisses.  
"Clothes....off....now.." he breathed against her neck and he pulled her out of her blouse flipping her onto her back as he straddled her. She watched him whilst reaching for his belt and pulling it off him before he dove down once more and collided his lips with hers, sucking and biting at her lips as she freed him of his shirt completely. He had to help her with his trousers as they both peeled them off his legs and past his ankles. His eyes raked over her body half naked below him as her chest rose and fell from her heavy breathing. He immediately reached for her bra, pulling at the straps and letting her breasts fall out. His lips latched onto one breast as his hand paid attention to the other as her back arched up to get closer to him. He finally had her writhing beneath him, where he always wanted her and he knew this was his chance to make it worth while, they weren't on camera tonight, it was just the two them and this was for real. He thought back to all the times he had touched her, kissed her as Blair and Chuck, he had ached for it to be real and it had always felt real to them but he could never really feel free like this, this was a whole different ball game.  
"Ed...fuck it feels..so...good..." she breathed as he continued to kiss and bite at her breast. She moved her thigh against his straining erection which was threatening to burst through his boxers. She couldn't believe how hard he was for her, well actually she could, it wasn't the first time either, she had noticed him getting turned on by her plenty of times over the past couple of years, he even joked to her about feeling afraid that it would happen during filming and then they would both get outed, they could never let anyone know how they felt about each other, not quite yet anyway.  
"We haven't even gotten started yet!" he groaned as she reached down and cupped his throbbing dick with her hand and then pulled.  
His lips travelled down her stomach and his hands reached down to play with the waist of her skirt which had somehow remained in place, but not for long as he pulled it down her legs and flung it across the floor, making a mental note to help her find it later, oh, and her panties which he had also ripped off and thrown into the air straight after.  
"Fuck...Leight, finally..." he whispered against her mound as he finally saw her for the first time. He watched her eyes roll to the back of her head and took his time to study and smell her between her legs, he had been waiting years for this. He dug his nose in first to get a good sniff and his eyes rolled back at the arousal he felt at being so consumed by her, she was so beautiful and he finally had her at his disposal. He would make this night last for hours, forever if he could but he had to be realistic right?  
She could feel his hot breath invading her between her legs and she held her breath in anticipation, she knew she was dripping wet and she couldn't care less for him to see how desperate she was for him, she wanted him, badly.  
"You're so fucking wet Leight...fucking hell" he exclaimed as if reading her mind and then he dove in taking her fully in his mouth and licking and sucking before spreading her wetness over her folds. She screamed out in oblivion at the invasion and gripped her hands into the sides of her sofa and calling out his name repeatedly.  
"Dont stop...please.." she moaned and she reached a hand down to the back of his head, massaging him and encouraging him to continue.  
He began to pick up speed once he was satisfied with having had a good taste, now it was time to satisfy her so he delved his tongue into her centre and drove in and out as she moaned in satisfaction.  
"Ed, make me come...please..." He hummed and moaned with her to create vibrations against her, bringing his hand up to assist his mouth, his other hand rubbed her thigh up and down scraping his nails in to give her a combination of pain and pleasure. She cried out when she could feel herself getting close, "ED! Im going to COME!" she yelled out and he began moving his tongue within her faster reaching up with one hand to caress one of her breasts as she screamed and came hard onto his mouth and he lapped up all of her juices waiting for her breathing to return to normal.  
When his head had risen to look her in the eye as she tried to regain her breath, he leaned over her once more and kissed her hard on the lips, "Taste yourself baby, you're all over me, in my mouth, it's the sweetest fucking thing i've ever tasted." he whispered hotly onto her lips before she pulled him against her and attacked his lips invading his mouth and tasting her own juices on his tongue and the far corners of his mouth. She moaned and sucked on his tongue as he began flipping them over so he was laying down with her hovering above him.

She let go of his lips and smiled down at him, then she crawled down his body and played with the waistband of his boxers whilst cupping his erection in her hands. He was so hard and so big, she had wanted to touch him for so long, she knew he had something special but she had missed the opportunity to get close to him a long time ago, when they had first began the show he was dating some British chick and then when they broke up she had already started dating Sebastian event hough it had started out as a ploy to make Ed jealous and to make him realise that she wasn't going to be single forever. But then Ed would act as though he wasn't interested in her and he had turned his flirting attention to Jessica and so things began to get serious between her and Seb until they were a fully groomed couple. She had no idea how angry and frustrated it made Ed to watch her with another guy and act all in love, parading him to movie premiers and what not. He despised her for it but loved her all the same and then he ended up taking refuge in the loving arms of Jessica who had clearly started to develop real feelings for him so he tried his best to make a go of it with er, they were pretty happy at the moment to, but deep down he would only ever have eyes for one girl and that girl was finally under his clutches tonight, so you can imagine the desperation.

"Your turn" she whispered seductively as she dragged his boxers down, she gasped at his size, she knew he would be big but big was an understatement. She immediately felt her self getting wet again just at the mere thought of having him inside of her, she suddenly couldn't resist the urge of taking him in her mouth and that's exactly what she did. His head shot up in shock when he saw her take him fully in her mouth and he moaned loudly with her as she began taking him in in out so fast and deep he forgot how to breathe.  
"FUCK! easy...you're gonna make me come to quickly!" he tried to warn her but she seemed possessed as she ignored him and continued to lick and suck and use her hands to rub him up and down. She was like a kid with a new toy and he knew he was going to come right in her mouth if she didn't control herself.  
"Shit...Leight...im gonna come..." he shouted loudly and she looked up at him realising what he said.  
"You want me to? In your mouth...you want my come in your mouth baby?" he was close, so close and she nodded her head as she couldn't speak because her mouth was sort of occupied, her eyes rolled back at the thought of his hot liquid filling her mouth and that was when it hit her, fast and plenty as she swallowed the best she could stroking him fiercely with her hands as he came.  
"FUCK! dont let go...." then he turned back on his request by pulling her by her head towards him and crashing his mouth onto her tasting himself inside her mouth and moaning with her as she reached out dug her nails onto his chest.  
"Fucking hell you bitch, that was amazing!" he growled once she let go of him, but she dragged his face back to hers and they continued to make out.

Ed let go of her suddenly and looked her in the eye before whispering, "I. want. you. to. give. me. a. footjob," he demanded seductively and her eye's widened making her blush intensely. She should have expected this she thought, of course he would want one, he couldn't shut up about it over the phone and he was clearly sexually unsatisfied before tonight seeing as how quickly she made him come and she could already feel him growing rock hard again. The truth was she was dying to do anything and everything with him, she could die happy right now. Well maybe not right now, but definitely after the footjob.  
"Anything..." she whispered back eventually as she pushed him back on the grand sofa so his back was towards one of the arm rests and he was lying long ways across the sofa. She leaned towards him and gave him a heated kiss before pulling away and sitting across from him. "Spread your legs baby" she demanded as he followed her order and she settled her legs in between his so her feet reached between his legs and she was facing him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when he first felt her foot make contact with his member and he moaned loudly as her other foot joined in on either side so the soles of her feet were stroking him, up and down, slowly at first until her feet began to slide up and down as she picked up speed and pressed her feet harder together.  
"You like that baby? Have you ever done this before?" she whispered to him, knowing that he was enjoying it immensely.  
"No, fuck no...never....it feels so fucking good!" he cried out. He had never been so pleasured in his life and he knew that now that he had a taste he wouldn't be able to get enough of her. Every part of her body was incredible to him and he would never be able to resist her after tonight, he continued to moan and hiss every time she changed her movements or the pressure and he knew she must have done this many times to have become a perfectionist.  
"You've done this one too many times haven't you, you fucking slapper." he choked out between moans and she smiled at him wickedly dying to go into detail about every other guy she had foot fucked just to piss him off for calling her names.  
"Oh yes Ed...that's why it's so good...having you in between my feet, your so hard for me." she teased back and his moans grew louder because he couldn't handle her talking dirty, not when he was at her mercy like this.  
"You like it, you're going to come any second...I can feel it, you already seeping...come on rock your hips up and down you desperate fucker." she challenged and he wasn't afraid to follow her orders because he began moving his hips against her as she began to rub him faster and harder between her feet. He cried out her name in ecstasy, "Fuck, Leight! This feels, so good, im gonna come! SHIT!" he yelled before he reached oblivion and came undone harder than before.

They were both breathing uncontrollably, Ed more erratically than Leighton as he tried to make sense of what had just happened.  
"Fuck Leight, that was amazing...come here," he reached towards her and she embraced him as he kissed her passionately on the lips melting is tongue with hers and rubbing his hands over her body.  
"I'm not finished with you yet baby." Leighton whispered and smiled at him sweetly before she began stroking him once more hoping he would get hard once again and quickly because she was dripping wet and ready for him.

He pulled her hand away from him and shook his head, "no need to rush me beautiful, I need to return the favour first," he smirked before making her retake her previous position across the sofa to him. She looked at him suspiciously before he sat back slightly between her legs and brought his legs straight out in front of him extremely close to her centre. She gasped as she realised what favour he was returning and she almost cried out as his smirk grew and his right foot began invading her folds. His movements were sporadic and uncontrolled ant first, probably because he hadn't done this before, but then once he got the hang of it she laid back and relaxed, enjoying his attempt at a footjob, she would let him off for his inexperience.  
"Yes....Ed...it feels so good." she whispered as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling.  
"Does it you fucking slut...you love it when my foot rubs you up, you're fucking soaking wet for me." he growled out as she moaned in satisfaction, his filthy words eliciting a sense of extreme pleasure, as it always did.  
"Yes..please faster...more." she begged as his foot began to pick up pace and his toe drove into her centre as far as it could go, he had moved his body closer to her and beckoned her to join him so they were both sitting up slightly and more able to touch each other. He took a hand to her breasts and played with her as he watched her mouth open and close as she breathed and moaned his name.  
"I love you're fucking tits, they're perfect...I wanna suck your nipples baby, come closer." and she obliged straining her back to move closer to him as he reached his head towards her breast whilst trying to continue his footjob.  
"Oh Ed...im gonna come..." she moaned loudly as she began to lose her senses and she fell back coming hard onto his foot as he finished the job.  
"Fuck baby..you fucking loved it didn't you, you cunt!" he snarled at her as she lay back trying to get her breath back. He crawled over to her and spread himself over her body kissing her and kneading her breasts. She was panting and purring at his ministrations and she could already tell he was rock hard. Again.

He was kissing her fervently and scratching his nails into her skin leaving marks all over her body, he began biting on her neck bruising her and marking her, "that wanker is gonna wonder why your covered in marks," he knew that he probably shouldn't have mentioned her boyfriend at a time like this but it was too hard to resist, he wanted her to know that she was tainted.  
"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? Having something over him, it makes you feel superior...you think you're better than him?" she smirked and her grabbed a fistful of her hair snarling up at her causing her to shiver.  
"Im gonna fucking show you just how good I fucking am, you wont want anything else other than me!" he growled before kissing her hard on the lips and crushing her into the sofa. Before she knew she felt him plunge into her without warning and she screamed into his mouth at the sudden invasion, even though it was more than welcome.

He pulled his mouth away from hers and watched her lose her senses as he drove into her wildly and with so much force, "you're fucking screaming now aren't you? Is this what you wanted? The moment you heard my voice tonight, on the phone, you wanted me to pound into your sweet cunt!" he challenged her and she strained her neck to escape his intense stare.  
"You...wanted..." she breathed out, "fuck....you wanted it....the moment you heard...about the sex tape..." she moaned out and rocked her hips up to meet his every thrust.  
"Yes...I wanted you to scream my name out like you've been doing all night...you stupid bitch you think I was gonna wait forever?" he flipped them over so she was on top and grabbed onto her hips thrusting her up and down onto himself.  
"Fuck yes...I wanted this....you're so fucking beautiful you're amazing..." he was so close and he could tell she was about to come and that their night of passion would be over soon, "what will I do when this is over? Fuck...what will I do without you baby?" he closed his eyes in desperation not wanting to ruin the mood.  
"I....dont....know." she choked out in between thrusts, she was panting heavily as she got close to her end.  
Ed opened his eyes and looked at her with glossy eyes, he could almost see the finish line, "I want you so fucking much...this isn't enough sweetheart." she couldn't believe his change of tone and it made her heart soar but her chest tighten, he was right, it was almost over and she wanted him just as much.  
"Ed...I want you to...but.." she let the sentence die because they both knew what would come next, they didn't need to remind each other of their other halves and their professional responsibility, she was certain that his eyes had watered a little and his brave confident cocky attitude was dead.  
"Your fucking perfect love.....I think i'd die if I couldn't have.....you." he confessed and all of a sudden their wild crazed sex had turned sweet and soft, intimate and passionate. She reached her lips to his and kissed him sweetly on the lips and he return the kiss passionately humming into her mouth and digging his hands into her hair, he flipped them over once more and they began making love, ever so softly, ever so intimately. She purred his name over and over and he repeated hers with just as much passion telling her how beautiful and perfect she was and then he felt her body buck beneath him and she was coming, her juices covering him until he came with her, both of them moaning each other names, kissing and coming undone together.  
"It will only ever be you my love," he whispered softly into her ear as their lovemaking was over and she had curled up against him with him still inside her, she didn't want to let go and he didn't want to remove himself from her, afraid that losing contact would mean losing her.  
"one day baby..." she whispered back, because she knew that one day they would be able to be together. Just the two how them, how it should be.

* * *

**A.N ok so i apologise for any mistakes or a lack of description because obviously I wanted to get this out there! I hope it was good enough...I started writing the moment I saw the reviews so it is kinda rushed!  
please read and review and let me know if the fic lived up to your expectations. I would love to continued this as a multi-fic but i already have another one going on (reality of perfection) so I dont have the time! sorry!...maybe in the future sometime I might come back to this...but for now it's complete!**

**oh also, I tried to keep Ed true to his British roots so you may notice one or two British slang terms/insults such as slapper, wanker lol! ...im British too and I know how foul our tongues can be (im not a bad mouth though but I know Ed is!) **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Alternate ending SMUT FREE

**ALTERNATE ENDING (SMUT FREE)**

**A.N.(Please Read This A.N)**

**OK so i got hardly any reviews for the second part of this fic which was a total anti-climax because I only continued it because I thought it was what the readers wanted. **

**So of course I want to please you and I tried to figure out where I went wrong. Making an educated guess I thought it might have something to do with the smut, which is absolutely fine by me because I honestly HATE writing sex and I only did it on a high from all the reviews I got and assumed that chair sex was what everyone wanted! It makes me cringe to write that stuff and I only do it because I assumed that it was what the readers wanted....SO I AM SORRY IF THE SMUT PUT YOU OFF AND DISAPPOINTED YOU! **

**Therefore, to make it up to you I immediately got back onto the computer and wrote an alternate ending to the fic...so If you cant bring yourself to read smut then hopefully you will prefer this ending...personally I think it is much, much better than the previous second part as I prefer dialogue to physical activity any day and I love writing the banter.**

**It is still rated M because of the bad and crude language which I decided to keep because it makes Ed more interesting when he's pissed off! They still "do it" but I dont describe it...and there is sex talk...but it's just talk! The beginning is the same but the middle and ending is different!**

**I hope you like this better!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

She was frozen. Phone still in hand, almost shaking. Her heart began beating erratically, her fingers trembling, butterflies in her stomach, even her mouth watered. Then she realised that he would be here and minute, in her house.  
Damn!  
She leaped out of bed in record time, racing to her closet and and fumbling with her outfits.

"Too boring, too yellow, too old, too much...he's seen this before...." she murmured to herself whilst flinging various outfits back and forth. "Jesus why is this so hard!" her eyes landed on the negligee compartment and her eyes widened. He was always hell bent on teasing her, maybe it was time for some payback.  
She rummaged through her best negligee, finally settling on a black and red number which revealed enough of her legs and cleavage to drive him insane. She wore her black silk robe over it leaving the belt undone and then stood in front of the full length mirror to admire herself.

"Oh gosh, I look desperate." she whispered and then quickly ran back to her closet ripping her robe off and trying to find something a bit more subtle. She finally settled on a little red skirt and a sleeveless rose pink frilly blouse, checking herself once again in the mirror and feeling more comfortable with her current attire.  
She sat back on her bed checking her watch and then her phone and then her watch again. Realising that she was becoming way too nervous she decided she needed to calm down and take a few breaths, it was just Ed, she'd seen him a million times why was she getting so excited.

He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had just basically admitted that he wanted her and now he invited himself to her bloody house to do God knows what and she hadn't called or text him back to stop him. She knew he was coming and that in it self caused a slight strain between his legs.  
He leapt of the sofa and began pacing around wondering what predicament he had just put them in. He could call her back and say he was just joking and they could go back to normal. He stopped in his tracks thinking about what that would mean. 10 minutes later he had a hoody over his head and he was inside the taxi he had called.

Leighton decided on waiting in her lounge that way she could answer the door faster when he arrived. She passed a mirror on her way through the landing and noticed that her hair looked to perfect, like she had actually put effort into getting ready. She knew just how he liked her so she popped into her bathroom and removed her make up before letting down her hair and letting it cascade down naturally, he preferred her natural look over any other, just as she preferred his rough and rugged look.  
She smiled to herself, blushing slightly at the thought of his mussed hair and unshaven jaw, his half opened shirt revealing the soft curls of hair on his chest. She jumped at the sound of a loud rap on the door and then her door bell went off and she began to tremble again. She raced towards the door and then just stopped before answering giving her a moment to compose herself.

He waited patiently outside her door after knocking and ringing the bell, rubbing his hands together to help him focus. What would she look like, what would she be wearing, what the hell am I wearing, fuck I look like a hobo he wondered to himself, his mind fumbling with thoughts that had not occurred to him before he had decided to make the journey.  
He heard a noise behind the door and held his breath as the door opened slowly and revealed the woman he had been fantasising about all evening. She looked perfect as always in her classy clothes complimented by her beautiful soft curls that just begged to be touched. She smiled at him sweetly and he felt as though he was at heaven's door. He was gob smacked and couldn't even bite out a hello, she turned and walked away leaving the door open for him.

He shook his head at how pathetic he was acted, like a deer caught in the headlights or a sick puppy in love, it was definitely pathetic.  
He followed her in quickly and decided to change his approach, she much preferred him with his cocky and confident attitude.

"Hey" he finally said as they reached her lounge and she turned back to him smiled widely again. She looked incredibly hot, and all he could think was how desperate he was to rip her clothes off and devour her.  
"Hi," she answered quietly making sure that she put on a confident face and didn't show how excited and giddy she felt on the inside. Even though he looked so scruffy she couldn't help but think he was sexy and she couldn't wait to see him naked and have him maul her like an animal.  
"You look..." he looked her up and down raising an eyebrow, "amazing by the way," he finished earning a blush from her and she giggled a little before sitting down on her sofa and motioning for him to join her. He felt fluttering in his belly and even the idea of sitting next her gave him goosebumps, he suddenly felt so self-conscious and that wasn't like him at all.  
"you look a mess Ed." she said as he sat down beside her and she reached for his hood pulling it away from his head and ruffling his hair with her hand. He closed his eyes at the the sensation of having her touch him so innocently. "In disguise are you?" she added, removing her hand after noticing the effect she had on him.  
"Well, I didn't want to get seen coming to your house," he drawled whilst removing his hoody jacket and leaning back on the sofa, spreading his legs in front of him and resting his head on the head rest.  
Leighton edged close to him until they were almost touching and then followed suit by mimicking his posture, she turned her head to face him and he did the same, their faces a mere inch apart.  
"You came." she whispered and she watched as his eyes flickered closed at the effect her breath had on his lips. She unconsciously placed a hand high on his thigh, but not high enough and he instinctively jerked upwards so slightly anyone else probably wouldn't have noticed the movement, but she did.

"Leight," his breath hitched at feeling her hand on his thigh and he knew he wouldn't be able to wait any longer, having her this close and all to himself was just too much to handle. He covered her hand with his before looking deep into her eyes, there was something stopping them, he couldn't put it into words but he knew that they both felt it, like it was something so powerful that even though they were so evidently crazy about each other and so desperate to feel each other there was just something stopping them from making it a reality. He thought back to how easy it was in front of the cameras to kiss her, to touch her when they could just pretend that it was Chuck and Blair.  
"Ed..." she returned with an equal dose of arousal.  
Her body moved closer to him as if magnetised by him and she could tell that he was hesitating, that was until he whispered to her hotly, "Lights....camera....action." and then his lips crashed in to hers not giving her a second to realise what had just happened and then all she knew was that he was on top of her on her sofa, in her house, his tongue in her mouth, his hands in her hair and cupping her ass. She could have came there and then and he would have gladly joined her in a hurried and wasted orgasm because they were just so relieved to have got this far and of course they knew they had the whole night to make up for it.  
"Fuck Leight..." he moaned onto her lips trying his best not to break contact with her. His lips were urgent and his tongue rough and passionate, his hands were all over her body feeling every inch of her body and making her tremble at his touch. She couldn't believe this was actually happening, finally.

"Ed....Christ...dont stop." she moaned back whilst ripping at his shirt trying to feel more of his skin. He kissed her hard on the lips ripping off the blouse she had so carefully selected for their illegitimate rendezvous and continued kissing down her jaw and her neck as she cried out in ecstasy. She tried to counter the intense arousal by digging her nail in to his back and she heard him hiss and groan at the sensation whilst trying to focus on devouring her with kisses.

"Clothes....off....now.." he breathed against her neck and he pulled her out of her blouse flipping her onto her back as he straddled her.

They continued to make love, if that's what you could call it now, until they were both panting with satisfaction. Once they were finished she rested her head on his chest which was rising and falling hard with exhaustion. They relaxed for what seemed like hours but was probably only 20 minutes until the silence was broken.

"Leight...that was....you were fucking amazing!" he groaned onto her neck and then jerked his head up to look her in the eye. What he saw was something along the lines of admiration or maybe even victory.  
"It was pretty amazing," she smiled at him stroking his hair and letting her fingernails dig into his scalp a little, he closed his eyes at the sensation.  
"ok now tell me...was it sex tape material?" he teased lightly but she could tell even through his laughter he was actually serious.  
"Not exactly Eddy," she replied smiling cheekily and patting his head if he were a child.

His expression hardened and he sat up a little to face her, "what the fuck do you mean by no! That was better than you've ever had it!" he demanded and she quirked an eyebrow at him.  
"How would you know! I've had better actually," she teased him, "not everyone is a pig headed as you and that's a big turn off!" she smirked at him.  
"Oh really," he snarled whilst grabbing a fistful of her hair and tilting her head towards him, "you were getting pretty turned on while I pounded into you deeper than anyone's been before and i'd say you were pretty turned on just from the sound of my voice over the fucking phone! I bet you were so dripping wet then!" she managed to get him to release her hair after struggling a bit and then she quickly reached for her dress pulling it over her and backing up to her end of the sofa.

"You cant get away from me baby girl." he smirked at her. He knew she liked to play dirty and she loved playing hard to get, he also knew that there was nothing he could say to put her off him, because they were in that deep.  
"Dont call me baby you bastard!" she snarled back at him. She couldn't stop her body from betraying her every time he was around her because he was right, even the sound of his sultry voice would turn her to jelly.  
"Aaw...is my baby pissed off with me...dont you know that your fire doesn't burn me...it fucking exhilerates me" he growled whilst crawling closer to her, he could sense the tension as she shivered at his nearing proximity.  
"Dont" she whispered, because she had no idea what would happen if came any closer and as much as she didn't want to prove him right about the fact that she couldn't resist him, she actually didn't want to resist.  
"Dont what?" he whispered whilst approaching her, "dont come closer? Dont touch you?" he said whilst running a finger up her leg towards her thigh as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "or maybe you dont want me to do this" he whispered as his hand reached under her dress and between her thighs, she wasn't wearing any underwear. She gasped at the sensation but managed to find the strength to back away from him a little.  
"Maybe you dont want me to do this," he growled whilst closing the distance between them and kissing her hard on the lips. His hand immediately went under her dress again and she moaned into his mouth wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with his hair until she remembered her resistance. She founf the courage and pulled away from him smiling wickedly pretending that her momentary lapse of judgement was part of her plan.  
"You like that Eddy? Thinking that I actually want you?" she challenged and he looked at her sceptically still recovering from their heated kiss.  
"You really think that you're the best I could have?" she asked him with a smirk.  
"I know I am...I see it in your eyes...you think you dont feel it? There is no one else for either of us!" he argued incredulously.  
She brought her right hand up to her face and admired her fingernails putting on an apathetic face, "i'm actually pretty happy with my boyfriend" she teased him. She loved having this control over him, if he didn't fall for it they would probably argue a bit more and then have great make-up sex, if he fell for it then it wouldn't be that bad either. He would hate her thinking that she used him and they could pretend that nothing happened between them, she would just have to get over him and go back to her boyfriend, Ed would have to do the same.

"Dont fucking kid yourself you slapper, you want me just as much as I want you!" he frowned, surprised by the fact that he was laying out all his feelings to her, but he could never know when she was lying, she was an amazing actress after all.  
"Mind your tongue Eddykins," she cooed whilst ruffling his hair, "you dont talk to someone you claim to care for like that." she warned him. She loved getting a rise out of him, he was hilarious to watch when he was frustrated, she knew all he wanted to do right now was grab her and ravish her there and then, there was nothing she wanted more than for him to take her, but there was no reason for him to know that just yet.  
He crawled up to her again and grabbed her by the jaw, "you're always fucking thinking about me, I see it every time we're working when you kiss Chuck, you're so fucking desperately wishing that it was real, us!" he challenged her and he was right but she would never admit that because it would ruin their professional relationship.

"I've seen the way you watch me when you think I aint looking. You're wanker of a boyfriend doesn't even let you near me when he's on set because he knows you'll get hot and bothered over me!" he threw at her, because he knew that Sebastian would look at him differently to the others and sometimes he would say stuff like how lucky he was to be the one to take Leighton home at the end of the day. It would piss him off but he got off on the fact that he knew Leighton disagreed with her boyfriends proud statement.  
"You're deluded Ed...I love my boyfriend. You were a long awaited fuck...sexual drano...that's all," she tried to lie but he could see right through her façade.  
"Fucking slut! Is that why you cant even say his fucking name in front of me! Is that why you came hard over me tonight instead of him like a fucking whore!" he growled out and he let go of her jaw and she trembled from the loss of contact, she hated it when she couldn't feel him and the heat that radiated off him when he was angry made her feel alive. She smiled wickedly at him to tempt him again and he swallowed, "you're the one that came all the way over here feeling left out or something at not having fucked me after hearing about that stupid tape! You must've had blue balls for the past couple of days thinking about me all by yourself!" she spat back at him and he nearly sunk down a little.

"You must have been gutted at the idea that I could sexually please someone other than you...or were you just so turned on that you couldn't wait any longer for me!" she snarled at him inching her face closer to him in challenge. He accepted and returned to his previous threatening position and grabbing her jaw in his hand again. She smiled on the inside at finally feeling his hand on her again and she waited for his next retort.  
"You're just as much of a desperate whore, you couldn't wait for me to come over, you wanted me spilling myself inside you! You've wanted right back since that first day we met! You couldn't shut up about hot you thought my accent was! You didn't leave my side for a second that day!" he reminded her of their induction day for the pilot of the show. She had been so impressed with his demeanour and particularly his accent, she had kept telling him to say stuff because she thought he sounded sexy.  
"You were the one who couldn't stop staring at me...touching me insistently, hands on my back, my thighs, arms, ass! Or was that just your way of getting to know me!" she choked out between his fingers.

"Fuck off you bitch...you should have seen your face when you found out I was dating someone! It didn't stop you from flirting with me though did it?" he smirked up at her, having her face within his hand giving him sweet pleasure whilst his other hand roamed her thigh.  
"You were the one throwing yourself at me, I couldn't care less, I dont need a man!" she defended. Yes, she was stronger than that, she didnt need a man, she wasn't the kind of girl to depend or worry about men, she couldn't care less, she prided herself on being independent and free willed. But Ed had always had a unique effect on her, he made her weak and she loved being at his mercy, under his control, she could never let anyone else see her like this, it would distort her. "Your're right, how else would you know how much I wanted you! But you love the fucking chase dont you, but font fucking deny how much you need a man, a real man like me...your cunt is aching for me!" he yelled at her, he hated the lies, the teasing was ok but the lies weren't.

"I never liked you back then...not like that! You were the one hard for me always chasing after me like a sick puppy!" she accused. He gripped onto her harder then because he knew she was bluffing, he knew that they fell for each other at the exact same time, it's what made them so real.  
"You're bluffing slut! Every time you read the fucking script you get dripping wet over all the Chuck Blair scenes and fantasise about you and me!" he growled gripping her jaw harder and making her gasp.  
"No!" she choked out, "it's you...those are your own fantasies!" she accused.

"Yes they are! At least I dont fucking deny it! You think I dont fantasise about fucking your brains out in the back of a limo!" he yelled onto her face and she closed her eyes choking back tears. He loosened his grip on her jaw for fear of hurting her but didnt remove his hand from her face. Her eyes remained closed and she was breathing erratically, he noticed a little wetness threatening to seep through the corners of her eyes and he immediately began peppering kisses all over her face. To her surprise she let a strangled gasp escape her lips as she embraced the sensation of his lips on her face overtake her.

The sudden transformation in him, from anger to sweetness made her let go and raise her hands to his face steadying him. She opened her eyes, "when I read the draft script for that episode my chest tightened...as if all the air had been sucked out," she admitted in a breathy whisper, "I knew it was my chance to feel...you....even if it was just...acting." she finished.

He kissed her again, passionately on the lips before breaking it to whisper back to her, "I think I almost wet myself when I first heard we were gonna get together...on the show." they both broke into a hushed laughter. "Yeah, I was that excited! You're so beautiful I've just always wanted you...I was seeing someone back then and I hate myself fo missing out on you." he kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around him deepening their kiss, "I dont know if it was Chuck and Blair that let me and you happen, but if it was, I thank my lucky fucking stars for barely getting the part of Chuck fucking Bass!" he breathed on to her neck before looking into her eyes and seeing them water again. He reached up and stroked her face before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

She tilted her head slightly before letting go and rubbing her nose against his lovingly."I love that Blair gets to be with Chuck, I love getting to kiss you in front of the whole world." she whispered whilst digging her fingers into his chest.

"I ...love..." he began whilst staring deep into her eyes with a twinkle in his but she interrupted him before he could finish.  
"I do too." she whispered stroking his cheek lovingly.  
"From day one." he added touching her jaw softly and stroking the redness he had created moments ago.  
"Yeah...I know...me to." she agreed.  
"I never stopped." he continued and she smiled at him approvingly.  
"I never will." she completed, finally letting a tear drop down her cheek, he immediatly caught it onto his finger and wiped at her face as she sobbed quietly and then composed herself quickly.  
"Promise." he said, both a proclamation and a question to her.  
She nodded her head before replying and repeating "promise."

"Your fucking perfect love.....I think i'd die if I couldn't have.....you." he confessed and all of a sudden their heated banter had turned sweet and soft, intimate and passionate. She reached her lips to his and kissed him sweetly on the lips and he return the kiss passionately humming into her mouth and digging his hands into her hair, he flipped them over once more and they began making love again, ever so softly, ever so intimately. She purred his name over and over and he repeated hers with just as much passion telling her how beautiful and perfect she was as they came undone together.  
"It will only ever be you my love," he whispered softly into her ear as their lovemaking was over and she had curled up against him, she didn't want to let go and he didn't want to remove himself from her, afraid that losing contact would mean losing her.  
"one day baby..." she whispered back, because she knew that one day they would be able to be together. Just the two how them, how it should be.

* * *

**A.N  
**

**ok so I hope that was better....there was ofcourse the bad language and the angst so sorry again if that's not your cup of tea, but it wouldn't be the same without it...I tried to cut it out best I could whilst still trying to make it better than the phonecall in part one...and I couldn't not make the sleep together after Ed came all the way to her house...**

**if you're still not happy with it tell me why! I would really appreciate that! Dont think i'll be writing much smut again now that I know people dont like reading it, afterall I dont like writing it so that's a relief!!**

**Dont forget to review on your way out!**


End file.
